kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 12: Wrath of the Reset Bomb
Wrath of the Reset Bomb Land Battle Reset Bomb Depot Exterior Reset Bomb Depot Interior Boss Battle Boss Fight 1 |Row 2 title = Previous |Row 2 info = Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess of Nature |Row 3 title = Next |Row 3 info = Chapter 13: The Lunar Sanctum}} Chapter 12: Wrath of the Reset Bomb (12章　初期化爆弾の恐怖 12-Shō Shokka Bakudan no Kyōfu, "Chapter 12: Horror of the Initialization Bomb") is the twelfth chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Featuring the goddess Viridi, Pit's goal is to destroy an incoming Reset Bomb before it can make contact with the earth, then cut off the supply of Reset Bombs at its source. Air Battle As Pit flies through the sky, Palutena announces that the Underworld Army and the Forces of Nature are fighting amongst themselves. Though Pit is initially puzzled by this, Viridi quickly explains that due to their callous nature, she views the Underworld to be even worse than mankind. She and Hades begin to argue, and Palutena decides to use the feud to her advantage. She informs Pit of their next mission: to locate and destroy the next Reset Bomb before it can cause any casualties. Reset Bomb Shortly after, the two spot the Reset Bomb descending in the distance, and Palutena flies Pit in to initiate the battle. Though the Reset Bomb lacks any attacks of its own, Forces of Nature troops will begin defending it once Pit approaches. In addition, the air pressure makes maneuvering around the object difficult, but otherwise its destruction is relatively easy—Pit must destroy its five green spots to remove the crown, then defeat its vulnerable core. Once the Reset Bomb has been deactivated, Palutena announces their next mission: to shut down the Reset Bomb Depot, the source of the Reset Bombs. They arrive at the massive structure soon after, and Palutena sends Pit down to a landing spot. Land Battle Once Pit arrives, Viridi commands her troops to begin defending the Reset Bomb Depot. She then continues to argue with Hades, prompting Palutena to inform the angel that he should target both armies. Pit questions why Hades wishes to fight Viridi, and Hades reveals that he only engages Viridi in war because he considers making mischief to be a "principal responsibility" for the Underworld. Pit heads into the depot's interior, where Palutena compares the creation of Reset Bombs to fruit. However, this prompts Hades to poke fun at the unnatural destruction the bombs cause, to which Viridi counters that the Reset Bombs are just an accelerated version of the natural process to break down matter. After venturing deep within the depot, Pit finally arrives at the heart of the structure. Boss Battle Pit enters a room containing the Reset Bomb Pod, and Palutena orders him to destroy it—however, Viridi commands her guards to activate, which initiates the battle. During the battle, the Reset Bomb Pod makes no attempt to hurt its opponent, relying solely on the attacks of the guards surrounding it. The Forces of Nature Guards appear in packs of four, and will fire at their foe with a variety of different projectiles or strike at them with melee attacks. Though the Forces of Nature Guards are assigned the task of protecting the Reset Bomb Pod, they are actually the pod's greatest weakness. Knocking them into the chasm below the pod will create an explosion that blasts off its protective shell, allowing Pit to attack its vulnerable center. Epilogue Once the Reset Bomb Pod has been defeated, the interior of the Reset Bomb Depot begins to explode. Palutena rushes to fly Pit out as quickly as possible, but the explosion quickly catches up to him and propels him the rest of the way out. An angered Viridi announces her plans to kill Pit, and Palutena extracts him from the sky before she can retaliate. Enemies Air Battle Land Battle Weapons The following is a list of weapons most commonly obtained in this chapter. *Fireworks Cannon *Electroshock Arm *Virgo Palm Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode